wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel „Miasto Szelmów”. Tydzień później, d. 26 maja podróżni nasi dostali się do źródeł Frasera. Deszcze padały we dnie i w nocy, ale indyjski przewodnik zapewniał, że te ulewy wkrótce się zakończą. Skręcono w około źródeł rzeki przez pagórkowatą nieco okolicę i „Piękny Wędrowiec” zwrócił się na zachód. Za kilka dni pan Kaskabel powinien był znaleźć się na granicy Alaski. Przez cały tydzień ani miasteczka ani wioski nie dostrzeżono wzdłuż drogi obranej przez Ro-No. Istotnie można było sobie powinszować obrania tego przewodnika; znał on doskonale okolicę. Tego dnia właśnie, przewodnik oznajmił panu Kaskabelowi, że mógłby, jeżeli zechce, zatrzymać się w miasteczku niebardzo odległem, gdzie dwudziestoczterogodzinny odpoczynek przydałby się koniom już mocno znużonym. – Jakież to miasteczko? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel, zawsze podejrzliwy, gdy chodziło o mieszkańców Kolumbii. – Kokwin village, – odrzekł przewodnik. – Kokwin! – zawołał p. Kaskabel – Znaczyłoby to przecie dosłownie „Miasto Szelmów”! – Tak, – rzekł Jan. – Taką nazwę też znajduje na mapie. Musi to być nazwa jakiegoś plemienia indyjskiego. – Dobrze już, dobrze! Na co tyle objaśnień! – odrzekł p. Kaskabel, – Bardzo stosowna to nazwa dla tego miasteczka, skoro tam mieszkają Anglicy, chociażby ich było tylko kilkunastu! W ciągu wieczora „Piękny Wędrowiec” stanął i wejścia do miasta. Najwyżej trzy dni podróży oddzielały wędrowców od geograficznej granicy Alaski. Gdy ją przekroczą, to p. Kaskabel niezawodnie odzyska swój humor wesoły, tak bardzo popsuty na terytoryach Jej Brytański Moście. „Miasto Szelmów” zamieszkiwali Indyanie, ale znajdowało się tam także dosyć Anglików, zawodowych myśliwców, jakoteż amatorów, którzy tam bawili tylko w sezonie polowania. Pomiędzy oficerami garnizonu Wiktoryi, którzy tam właśnie byli, znajdował się także pewien baronet, nazwiskiem Sir Edward Turner, dumny i zarozumiały panek, przejęty magiczną potęgą swej narodowości, – jeden z tych „dżentelmanów”, którzy sądzą, że mają prawo robić, co im się podoba, jedynie dlatego, że są Anglikami. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że zarówno nienawidził Francuzów, tak samo, jak p. Kaskabel jego ziomków. Niezawodnie dorównywali sobie pod tym względem. Otóż tego wieczora, kiedy się zatrzymano i kiedy Jan, Sander i Clovy wybrali się za prowizyami, wydarzyło się, iż psy baroneta zbliżyły się do Wagrama i Marenga w pobliżu „Pięknego Wędrowca” i okazało się iż oba francuskie psy kierowały się temi samemi antypatyami, co ich właściciel. Stąd niezgoda pomiędzy legawcem i pudłem z jednej strony, a chartami z drugiej; nastąpiło warczenie i szczekanie, wreszcie gryzienie się, a nakoniec interwencya obustronnych panów. Słysząc hałas, Sir Edward wypadł z domu, który najmował u kraju miasteczka i batem swym groził psom p. Kaskabel. Te jednak znalazły obrońcę, który wyszedł naprzeciw baroneta. Sir Edward Turner, który doskonale mówił po francusku, wkrótce dowiedział się, z kim ma do czynienia i z arogancyą sobie właściwą, zaczął na sposób brytyjski wyzywać naszego artystę specyalnie, a jego ziomków w ogóle. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie uczucia p. Kaskabela słyszącego takie wyrazy. Jednakowoż nie życząc sobie, – zwłaszcza w kraju angielskim, – popadać w kłopoty, któreby mogły przewlec jego podróż, zagryzł usta i rzekł tonem bynajmniej nie wyzywającym: – To pańskie psy, szanowny panie, napadły na moje! – Pańskie psy! – szydził baronet. – Cherlaki skoczka! Na nic też innego nie zasługują jak na zęby mych chartów albo na mój bat! – Proszę zauważyć, – rzekł p. Kaskabel rozgrzewając się pomimo, że usiłował zachować zimną krew, – że wyrażenia się pańskie nie są godne dżentelmena! – Na inne nie zasługuje taki gatunek ludzi! – Ja mówię grzecznie, panie, a pan się wyrażasz po prostacku. – Nie zapominaj się pan, przemawiając do Sir Edwarda Turnera! W panu Kaskabel wzbierała złość; z licami pobladłemi, oczyma iskrzącemi i zaciśniętemi pięściami szedł ku baronetowi, kiedy Napoleona stanęła przy nim. – Ojczulku, pójdź proszę, – rzekła. – Mama nas woła. Kornelia posłała córkę, ażeby przyprowadziła ojca do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. – Zaraz! – rzekł ojciec. – Powiedz mamie, ażeby zaczekała, dopóki się nie rozmówię z tym „dżentelmenem”, Napoleono! Usłyszawszy to imię , baronet roześmiał się sarkastycznie. – Napoleona! – zawołał. – Napoleona! A zatem ta dziewczynka nosi imię potwora, który…. Tego już p. Kaskabel znieść nie mógł. Postąpił naprzód tak, że założone jego ramiona niemal dotykały piersi baroneta. – Pan mię znieważasz! – zawołał. – Znieważam pana…. pana?…. – Tak jest, mnie, i tego wielkiego męża, któremu na łyk jeden wystarczałaby wasza wysepka, gdyby był na niej wylądował! – Doprawdy? – Tak jest, byłby ją przełknął jak ostrygę! – Nędzny clownie! – zawołał baronet. I cofnąwszy jedną nogę stanął w postawie boksera. – Tak, pan mię znieważasz, panie baronecie i żądam satysfakcyi! – Satysfakcya? Akrobacie? – Jeżeliś pan znieważył akrobatę, to postawiłeś go pan na równi ze sobą, mój panie. I bić się będziemy na szable lub pistolety, lub na co pan chcesz, – chociażby na pięście! – Dlaczego nie na pęcherze, jak clowny na wyższych baryerach? – Naprzód! Zaczynajmy! – Pojedynek z trampem?! – Tak jest! – wołał Kaskabel, nie posiadając się już ze złości. – Pojedynek, lub baty! I nie zważając, że w sztuce boksowania znaczną mógłby mieć przewagę nad nim jego przeciwnik „dżentelman”, chciał się rzucić na niego, kiedy sama Kornelia w to się wdała. Równocześnie nadeszło kilku oficerów z pułku Sir Edwarda Turnera, towarzysze jego polowania; ci naturalnie ujęli się za baronetem, ale nie dopuścili do tego, aby się mierzył z człowiekiem „takiego gatunku” i zarzucili obelgami rodzinę Kaskabel. Ale te obelgi nie zdołały naruszyć spokoju poważnej Kornelii, – przynajmniej powierzchownie. Poprzestała na tem. ze obrzuciła Sir Edwarda Turnera wzrokiem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego temu, który znieważył jej męża. Jan, Clovy i Sander także nadeszli, a dysputa może przecież zakończyłaby się batalią, ale pani Kaskabel zawołała: – Chodź, Cezarze; chodźcie dzieci! Wszyscy do „Pięknego Wędrowca”! Natychmiast! Ton jej był tak rozkazującym, że nikt nie mógł oprzeć się jego stanowczości. Ale jaki wieczór spędził p. Kaskabel! Nie mógł ochłonąć z gniewu! On, dotknięty na honorze, dotknięty w osobie swego bohatera! Znieważony przez Anglika! Musiał iść do niego, musiał bić się z nim, musiał bić się z wszystkimi jego towarzyszami, i z wszystkim szelmami w Mieście Szelmów! A dzieci jego gotowe były iść za nim. Sam Clovy mówił, że odgryzie Anglikowi nos, chyba że nawinie mu się ucho! Istotnie trudno było Kornelii uspokoić całą swoją czeladkę. W głębi serca czuła, że kompletną niesłuszność miał Sir Edward Turner; nie mogło zaprzeczyć, że najprzód jej męża, a potem wszystkich członków rodziny po kolei obrzucano obelgami, jakimi nie byliby się posługiwali linoskoki najniższego rzędu na jarmarku! Ne chcąc jednakowoż, by przyszło do czegoś gorszego, nie przyznawał tego; stawiła czoło burzy, a kiedy Cezar objawiał decyzyą pójścia do baroneta i ochłostania go, ona powiedziała: – Cezarze, zakazuję ci! A p. Kaskabel, chociaż go to gryzło, musiał usłuchać. Jakże Kornelia niecierpliwie oczekiwał świtu dnia następnego, kiedy mieli opuścić nieszczęsne miasteczko! Nie czuła się swobodną, dopóki jej rodzina nie znajdzie się kilka mil dalej na północ. A ażeby zbyć upewnioną, że nikt nie opuści rydwanu podczas nocy, nie tylko starannie zamknęła na klucz drzwi „Pięknego Wędrowca”. ale nadto sama na dworze straż trzymała. Następnego dnia, 27 maja, o godzinie trzeciej rano, Kornelia wszystkich obudziła. Dla większego bezpieczeństwa, pragnęła wyruszyć przed świtem, kiedy wszyscy w miasteczku, Indyanie i Anglicy, jeszcze spali. Najlepszy to był sposób niedopuszczenia do wznowienia kroków nieprzyjaznych. Nawet i o porze tak wczesnej, – rzecz warta zastanowienia, – zdawało się, że szanowna ta niewiasta szczególnie nagliła do pośpiechu. Mocno zafrasowana, z rysami twarzy zdradzającemi niepokój, szybko biegającemi oczyma spoglądając to w prawo, to w lewo, nagliła, dręczyła i łajała to męża, to dzieci, to Clovy’ego, którzy nie dosyć wedle jej mniemania się śpieszyli. – Za ile dni przejdziemy przez granicę? – pytała się przewodnika. – Za trzy dni, – odrzekł Ro-No, – jeżeli nie natrafimy na przeszkody. – A więc naprzód, marsz! – wołała. – A przedewszystkiem niech nikt nie widzi, że wyruszamy! Nie trzeba sobie wyobrazić, że p. Kaskabel spokojnie przełknął zniewagi wepchane mu w gardło poprzedzającego wieczora. Opuścić to miasteczko nie załatwiwszy rachuneczku z tym baronetem, było rzeczą bardzo niemiłą dla Normandczyka, tak patryotycznego Francuza. – Takie to są skutki, – powtarzał często, – kiedy się postawi stopę na posiadłościach Johna Bulla. A przecież, chociaż pragnął pobiedz do miasta w nadziei potkania się z Sir Edwardem Turnerem, chociaż często spoglądał na zamknięte okiennice domku, w którym baronet mieszkał, nie śmiał się oddalić od groźnej Kornelii. Ona ani na chwilę go nie odstępowała. – Dokąd, Cezarze?…. Cezarze, zostań tutaj!…. Ani mi się waż ruszyć stąd, Cezarze! Cięgle musiał tego słuchać. Nigdy dotychczas nie znajdował się tak zupełnie pod wpływem znakomitej swej, stanowczej w postępowaniu żony. Na szczęście, dzięki ustawicznym rozkazom, wkrótce najzupełniej się przygotowano do podróży i konie stanęły w zaprzęgu. Około czwartej godziny psy, małpa i papuga, mąż, synowie i córka, znaleźli się wewnątrz rydwanu, a Kornelia zasiadła na przedniej platformie. W końcu, kiedy Clovy i przewodnik stanęli przy koniach, dano znak do wyruszenia. W przeciągu kwadransu „Miasto Szelmów” znikło poza drzewami wysokiemi, które je otaczały. Zaledwie zaczęło świtać. Panowało milczenie naokół. Nie było widać żywej duszy na obszernej płaszczyźnie ciągnącej się daleko na północ. W końcu, kiedy widoczna było rzeczą, że wyruszono bez zwrócenia uwagi czyjejkolwiek w miasteczku i kiedy Kornelia najzupełniej była pewną, że Indyanie ani Anglicy nie myśleli o przeszkodzeniu ich ucieczce, z ulgą głęboko westchnęła, co męża nieco uraziło. – Zdaje się, że ci ludzie bardzo cię przestraszyli, Kornelio! – zauważył. – Tak, ogromnie, – odrzekła po prostu. Następne trzy dni minęły bez wypadku i jak to przepowiedział przewodnik, dostano się do ostatecznych granic Kolumbii. Przekroczywszy zaś bezpiecznie granicę Alaski, ”Piękny Wędrowiec” mógł teraz odpocząć. Dostawszy się tam, podróżni już tylko mieli zapłacić Indyniaowi, który się okazał zarówno gorliwym jak i wiernym i podziękować mu za oddane usługi. Potem Ro-No pożegnał się z rodziną, opisawszy im dokładnie, którędy mają się udać, ażeby dostać się do Sitki, stolicy rosyjskich posiadłości, jak najkrótszą drogą. Ponieważ tu ziemia nie należała już do Anglików, p. Kaskabel powinien był swobodniej odetchnąć. a przecież tak nie było! po trzech dniach jeszcze zawsze! Po trzech dniach jeszcze zawsze był pod wpływem zajścia w Mieście Szelmów. Ciągle jeszcze czuł ciężar w piersiach: – Słuchaj-no, – nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie powiedzieć do Kornelii: – powinnaś był przecież pozwolić mi pójść załatwić rachunek z tym lordem angielskim…. – Rachunek został załatwiony, nim wyruszyliśmy, Cezarze! – odpowiedziała po prostu pani Kaskabel. I istotnie został załatwiony; – załatwiony i spłacony najzupełniej! Podczas owej nocy, kiedy wszyscy jej ludzie spali w obozie. Kornelia udała się w okolice domku baroneta, a spostrzegłszy iż udaje się do lasu, ażby czatować na zwierzynę, poszła za nim kilkaset kroków. Potem zaś, pod osłona drzew leśnych, ta „szampionka chicagoskich zapaśniczek” zaaplikowała mu jeden z „kuksów”, które od razu powalają silnego mężczyznę na ziemię. Sir Edward Turner, obfity i obolały dopiero nazajutrz rano mógł dostać się na nogi i przez długi czas później zapewne doznawał niemiłych skutków spotkania z tą lubą niewiastą. – O, Kornelio, Kornelio! – zawołał jej mąż, obejmując ją ramionami i przyciskając do piersi. – Pomściłaś mój honor, Jesteś zaiste godną nosić nazwisko Kaskabel!